User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 5 Chapter 10 - Power of Blood
//Next day// I saw Julius talking to Hibari Ken: Hey Julius! Julius: Ken. Long time no see Ken: Indeed. Hows your teammates? Julius: Theyre good, especially Hiro Ken: Oh, I met him yesterday. Something special about him? Julius: Hes already unlocked his Power of Blood, along side with my bodyguard Ken: Wow really? Also, bodyguard I poke Julius by the forearm Ken: Also, is Dr. Rachel free right now? Julius: Doctor is busy with DEMAS right now but I think she can have some time for you Ken: Alright cool //Later// Dr. Rachel: Its a pleasure to meet you again, Prototype #1 Clara: ...... Dr. Rachel: By the way, whos this? She greets me and Clara in English Ken: This is Clara. Shes temporarily in my unit Clara: Hello Dr. Rachel: I see Ken: You look...... the same from 2 years ago Dr. Rachel: Hmm hmm, Im fond of my current appearance. Meanwhile, you look alot more gentleman than before She laughs at my "compliment" Then, she made a comeback.... or can I even call it a "comeback" Ken: .... Whatever, hows your DEMAS project? Dr. Rachel: Going along good, we manage to make them rideable Ken: I see. The reason we come here for you to check our special power, Power of Blood as you called it Dr. Rachel: She also have it? Clara: I... just got it recently Ken: From the rough information, she can stop Oracle activity at will Dr. Rachel: Interesting~ I'll get the equipment ready Her wheelchair turn around and start moving Clara: It almost got Ken killed.... though Ken: Stop moping over it Clara: Uhhh? Ken: Moping only holds you back. Now, lets go Clara: (I see.... thats why he is a strong person) //Hours later// Dr. Rachel: Interesting~ She can stop Oracle activity by will, just you said Ken: So its true. Such a powerful is in your hands Clara: Ehh..... Dr. Rachel: As for you, Ken, you can summons spikes and it use your God Arc's Oracle tank She give the paper detailing our Power of Blood to me Then, I read mine's Ken: Huh. I dont my God Arc right now to test it Dr. Rachel: Really? Too bad. Other than that, you two know your Blood Art? Ken: Blood Art? Clara: Blood Art? Clara and I asked the same question at the same time Dr. Rachel: If Julius is here, he could demonstrate it Clara: Could it be the red aura when I do Charge Glide? Dr. Rachel: Probably Ken: I dont even know what my Blood Art are.... Dr. Rachel: Hehe, really now Ken: We should be getting back now. Thanks for everything, Dr. Rachel Clara: Ah, yes Dr. Rachel: Its not a big problem. Also, one question Ken: Hmm? Whats is it? Dr. Rachel: Are you sure you dont want to join BLOOD? Ken: NO!! I stomp my foot on the floor She still persist, even after 3 years Dr. Rachel: Still holding tight on that answer, I see Ken: Yes Dr. Rachel: Another one, hows they doing over there Ken: Them? I only met Hiro and Julius thus far, so I dont know much Clara: Theyre doing just fine from my point of view Dr. Rachel: I see, thats a good news. Im worried that they cant get used to living there now Ken: Thats all then. Lets head back, Clara Clara: Okey Ken: Sorry for disturbing you, Dr. Rachel Dr. Rachel: Its okey. Until me meet again Ken: Yes, yes Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic